The Jack-in-The Box
by xXRockN'RollPrincessXx
Summary: A girl wakes up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with only a jack-in-the box and no memories of who she is or what is going on. 16 Years later she comes back to be the security guard and she's bringing the jack-in-the box with her. What exactly is the jack-in-the box and why did she wake up with no memories? We'll soon find out... or will we? Rated T for Paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Where am I? _

_Who am I...?_

_Why... did I forget?_

I was flouting through endless darkness.

"-ce... -lice... Alice!" A voice whispered in my ears.

I looked around but no-one was there.

"Who...?" My voice softly echoed in the dark.

I landed on solid after what seemed to be an eternity as white filled my vision.

I closed my eyes to try to shield them from the blinding light.

"Alice! Wake up, Alice!" I heard someone yelling in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes. I tall woman with strawberry blonde hair was bent over in front of me. "Good! you finally woke up. Freddy's show is about to start, Alice. You need to get over there." She glanced over to a large stage with three animatronics lined up on it. For some reason they didn't seem all that interesting. I felt something on my lap and glanced down. A small box with a crank was silently sitting on my lap. I lifted it up and looked at it. On each side was a different face. One was a bright yellow duck, the other a purple bunny, on the front there was a dark brown bear in a top-hat. On the back there was a red fox wearing an eye-patch holding up its hook hand.

"What is this?" I looked up at the woman, "Who are you? Who am I?! Wh- where is this?!" As I asked the last question, I was loudly crying.

The woman calmly patted my head and hugged me tightly. "Now, now, Alice. Calm down. Everything will be alright." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. Nodding, I backed away from her.

"I'm your mom, Alice. We're at Freddy's. Do you really not remember anything?" My mom asked me with a concerned voice. I nodded. I couldn't remember anything. _But... Why? Why can't I remember? "_What about this?" I held up the small box. Mom just shook her head at it with a look of concern. I took a step back. My hand grasped the golden crank and turned. It played a bright and cheery tune that filled the room. Everyone turned their heads, even the animatronics. I stood there with a smirk on my face. As the song ended, a golden bear popped out of the top. Everyone's eyes were glued to the box. "Sing." My voice echoed through the room. Everyone began singing the same tune the box played. "Stop." They all went silent. "Interesting... Does anyone know something about me?" The kids all shook their heads. _Oh, well, that's too bad._

"Hey, mom." I pushed the gold bear back into the box. "What day is it?" She looked down at me with big eyes.

"Today is your 7th birthday, Alice, or July 28, 1987. You always come here to see Freddy and his friends perform." I smiled and walked away from her and to the Pirate's Cove. _Why would I like Freddy? He seemed pretty dull when he was up on stage, singing those dumb songs._

16 Years Later

I drove past Freddy Fazbear's again. This time there was something different about the old building, old peeling paint, same old colorful sign, same old... wait a flippin' second. There was a new sign on the front door. I slowed down and pulled into the parking lot. Sure I would be late for college, but who cares. It was starting five hours later than usual today, so I had plenty of time. I remembered always playing around the Pirate's Cove and hanging around Foxy. Mom said that Freddy used to be my favorite before the 'incident' and she never really told me just what the 'incident' was. I always carry the little jack-in-the box around with me after I learned what it could do. But even that came with a price. Every time I use it, I lose a small part of my life and I get closer to death with each use.

I got out of my car and walked to the front door. On the door there was a sigh that said:

**Help Wanted!**

_Security guard needed to work from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M._

_Seeing as I used to love this place, I might just try to get this job. I need a job after all. _I pushed open the door and walked inside. There cheers of kids could be heard coming from the stage. I walked up to the woman at the desk and quietly coughed. She looked up at me with lavender eyes as she brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the happiest place for children and adults alike. What it is?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm here for the security guard position. Is it still available?" I flashed her my most genuine smile. She avoided my gaze and looked basically every but at me. She remained quiet for such a long time that I thought she had forgotten that I was standing right in front of her. I gently tapped my foot on the floor.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I forgot you were there. Anyways, if you could come this way then the boss in charge of employees." We walked down a long hallway and she stopped in front of a wooden door with a floral design carved into the front of it. "Can you wait a minute while I tell the boss that your here for the job, okay?" I sighed an okay and she walked into the office.

A few minutes later she walked out of the office with a nervous look on her face. "Well he said that you could go in, but he is a bit of a pervert, so be careful." I smiled at her with reassurance, "Don't worry! I'm sure I'll be fine!" I pushed open the door and walked up to a large desk with a rose laying on it. "Um... I'm here for the security guard position."

A man turned to look at me and smiled, "We've been looking for someone, but we can't just hire anyone. Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Alice Coghlan. Age 23 and I'm a college student."

"College?"

"St. O' Briliants college for girls." (Is that even a real college? Probably not. But we'll role with it.)

"Impressive... Hobbies?"

"Why?"

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Fine. Drawing, writing, reading, and watching tv."

"Any past job experience?"

"None so far."

"Well, you seem qualified... But I'm not sure."

My eye twitched as I pulled out the jack-in-the box and hid it behind my back. "And why are you so unsure?" I began turning the crank as I leaned close to his face. "Can't I have a job?" I said in an innocent tone. His eyes widened as the song finished.

"Yes. Of coarse you can have the job." I smiled, pleased with myself.

**Author's Note - Okay, so I have no idea wtf I am going to do with this. Anyway I worked really hard on this and I would like it if you showed some support for this. Now.**

**Until the next update, ByeBye~!**


	2. Night 1

**Author's Note - O.M.G! So much support for just the prologue!? IS IT TRUE?! *PINCHES SELF* THANK GOD ITS REAL!**

Chapter 1

I poured myself a mug of warm coffee and added five teaspoons of sugar. I pressed the mug up to my lips and stared out the window. _Looks like I'm officially a security guard. I know I cheated but... WHO CARES~ _I laughed like a little girl and spun around. I felt something warm running down my cheek and ran to the restroom, dropping my favorite coffee mug in the process.

I slammed my hand onto the mirror. Trails of blood were coming down from my eyes. "No.. NO. NONONONONO..." I ran into my bed room and grabbed the cursed jack-in-the box. "If I go down, you're going down with me, you bastard." Taking a deep breath I looked at the clock. _Oh shit._ I was going to be late if I didn't get ready NOW. I pulled on a black tee-shirt with the words '**Security** **Guard**' printed in bold red letters on my chest and a pair of black skinny jeans. I ran to the door and put my combat boots and black leather gloves on. I grabbed the jack-in-the box and ran out to my silver pickup truck. I climbed in and pulled out of the driveway. I pulled onto the street and slammed my foot on the pedal. I was pretty sure I was going over the speed limit, but there was no police in my town so I was fine.

I got to the pizzeria in record time and arrived 5 minutes before my shift started. _Perfect._ I ran through the doors and down the long hall that led to the security office. I pulled a large tablet out of the desk drawer. I began flicking through the cameras and heard a phone ring in my ear. I turned and picked up the phone only to be yelled at. Loudly. VERY loudly.

"Um... hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact..."

I zoned out and flicked through the cameras. I looked down at the power rate and saw that it was at 85% and it was only 2 A.M! I hummed silently to myself but stopped as soon as I heard the man say,

"...Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person, upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, the carpets have been replaced."

_What?! Damage to person? Death?! How would I die? What the FUCK is going on here?!_

""Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, The animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night."

_What the hell? I'm seriously getting freaked out..._

"Do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night..."

I sat there in utter shock. He just said that these things are basically monsters and that I had to 'show them some respect'?! _Um... No, thank you! _I looked at the cameras. They were all in there in there places. _Okay, I'm officially creeped out now. What the hell is going on here? _I quickly checked the camera that looked at the stage. Freddy and Chika were both staring at the camera and Bonnie was gone. I flipped through the cameras swearing, "Where the fuck did that damn bunny go?!" He wasn't on any of the cameras and I was scared out of my mind. I put the tablet down and checked the lights on the doors. My eyes widened as I saw Bonnie standing right outside my door. I jumped out of the office chair I was sitting in and pressed the button to make the door go down. The door wouldn't go down. I pressed the button again. Nothing.

My eyes opened even wider and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't humanly possible. "Go away you damn rabbit!" I yelled at him as I backed away from him. _Should I use it?_ Bonnie stepped closer to me, but I dodged away and grabbed the jack-in-the box. I held the box up and started turning the crank. The cheerful tune played Bonnie paused, as if deciding what to do. I gulped, hoping that it worked on animatronics. "Stay away, Bonnie. You wont hurt me tonight."

Bonnie froze, no longer looking at me and I smiled in triumph, a bead of sweat rolling down my face. I could hear something behind me that sounded like it was directly behind me, but I didn't care. "Bonnie... STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Drops of blood trickled down my face and landed on the ground in small drops. He slowly turned and walked back to the stage. "Hehe... It worked...! Hehehehehe..." I started laughing at my victory.

I sighed after a while and sat back down in my chair. I picked the camera and looked at the stage. All three animatronics where looking right into the camera, but I remembered that the cameras had a red blinking light when being used. Bonnie looked away from the camera after a while like a little kid when they felt guilty about something. I almost thought it was kind of cute. Almost. I flashed the screen to Pirate Cove. The curtain was pulled back slightly by a hook and a glowing, golden eye staring through. It looked kind of familiar.. My eye twitched and I saw a small scene playback before my eyes.

Flashback (No one's P.O.V.)

A little girl with black hair and dark burgundy eyes was dancing around with 5 other children. The one she was closest to was a tall boy with red hair, bright eyes that matched and was easily the wildest looking of the bunch. The one that was second closest to her had brown hair and bright blue hair, but seemed more formal than wild though. A girl and boy followed the other three around. The girl had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders and the boy had bright burgundy hair that was more purple than red. Each of them kind of looked like a human version of the animatronics. All of them, except the girl with the black hair.

"Hey, Alice! There's Freddy!" The brown-haired boy yelled, pointing to Freddy Fazbear, who had his head sticking out from behind a door waving to the kids. he girl looked at him with wide eyes, smiling brightly as she ran up to him. The others followed behind her and Freddy closed the door behind them.

A few minutes later, the screams of children could be heard from inside the room and the girl with black hair came running out, her burgundy eyes wide in fear. She yelled in the crowded room, but no one heard the girl's screams over the crowd.

She yelled, "Help! Someone help...! Everyone... Freddy's hurting them..." She dropped to the ground crying. One of the workers ran up to her with a look of concern. She pointed to the door and the worker slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open. Inside, the room was covered in blood and a man witha Freddy Fazbear suit on stood in he middle of it, trying to force the remains of a small girl into a Chika costume. The woman screamed and ran away from the gruesome sight. A few parents took notice and pulled their kids away from the stage. Everyone in the room began panicking. Everyone tried to run out of the room,but the doors where too crowded and no one could get through.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I could hear the screams of my friends as they were being killed. I remembered Cherry, trying to help me escape before she was killed.

_Do you want to get revenge on him for killing your friends?_

I nodded, another tear rolling down my cheek.

_I'll help you... On one condition..._

I nodded, willing to do anything.

_Alright, then. I'll give you some of my power, but you will slowly lose yourself.. and your life..._

A jack in the box appeared in front of me and I grabbed it in my small, shaking hands.

Flashback End

I blinked, bringing me back into reality. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 A.M. _What happened?_ Was I unconscious or something? Anyway, my shift was over and I felt really tired. I walked out of the office and up-to the stage. I silently smiled up at the animatronics._ Why did I forget about what happened?  
><em>My head started to hurt and I ran my hand along my head. A long scar stretched from one side of my head to the other. I couldn't remember how I got this scar either.

As I looked back at the animatronics, I could have sworn that I could see them looking at me... _Strange... _

**Author's Note - So... How'd you guys like the chapter? Thank you guys so~ much for the support! I promise I will try to update a little faster. It's because of my damn algebra classes that I update so slow. Anyhow...**

**Until the next update, ByeBye~!**


End file.
